


【真幸】吃醋（未完）

by Moowan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moowan/pseuds/Moowan
Summary: *【性转幸村】*想哪开哪的纯车
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“弦一郎，一下午都不和我说话…”放学的车站，幸村精市拉着男友真田弦一郎的手，撅起嘴巴问：“到底怎么了嘛……”  
真田板着脸，见幸村撒娇更气了，每次她犯了错误就这样无辜地看着自己，好像错得倒是他了，“你今天…居然把自己的饭团分给高桥！你没看那家伙看你的眼神都变了。”  
真田一开口幸村就知道自己男朋友又吃醋了，晃着他的胳膊解释道：“哎呀，我不是为了感谢他帮我浇花嘛……”  
“精市，你知不知道你这样做会让别人误会？”  
“误会什么…”  
“误会你对他有意思！”真田一把将人抱到怀里道：“可你是我的女朋友！”  
幸村吓了一跳，惊呼一声连忙拍着真田的手四处张望道：“弦一郎快放开，要被别人看到了。”  
真田却死死搂住她的腰，“我就要让他们看见，你是我的。”他搂着幸村登上电车仍不作罢，低头在幸村耳边道：“今天精市不乖，是不是该罚？”  
一听到惩罚，幸村的脸唰地红了，每次自己做了让真田吃醋的事，他都会用那根大肉棒来惩罚自己，不把她干到两腿都合不拢是绝对不会罢休的，幸村一想到这，连制服裙下的大腿根都忍不住地一阵紧缩。  
她跟着真田回了家，果真一进门真田就道：“脱了衣服去床上等着。”  
幸村磨磨蹭蹭地走到床边，慢吞吞地脱下制服裙，又解开衬衫的纽扣，被白色蕾丝包裹着关键部位的身体就这么裸露在空气里。她跪坐在床上，两手掩着前胸，忐忑地等待着真田发落。  
过了会儿真田拿了个盒子回来，当着她的面拆开，里面是枚粉色圆润的小东西，差不多是真田两个指节的尺寸。真田拿到她面前，另一只手按下开关，这小东西立刻“滋滋”地震起来。是跳蛋，幸村忐忑的心情更加紧张，她还从来没有用过这东西呢。  
不过真田倒是不着急用它，关上开关拉了个椅子在床边坐下，一双眼睛逡巡着幸村白皙中透着粉嫩的身子，幸村不知这次真田要怎么惩罚自己，只感觉到那视线从自己掩遮的胸脯，移到了自己紧夹着的两腿之间。  
真田两腿一叠往后靠去，视线重新回到幸村脸上，“今天你自己来。如果没法让我硬起来，是不会放你回家的。”  
看了眼放在桌上的手机，幸村知道自己如果到点不回家妈妈一定会过问，她咬了咬下唇，决定快一点结束今天的惩罚。  
她慢慢合上眼，抚摸着自己的身体，从脸颊脖颈到肩肘腰侧，幻想着平日里被真田爱抚的感觉，两手握住两侧圆润饱满的胸部揉捏，真田最喜欢她半遮半掩的样子，于是她没有解开扣子，而是把本就像薄纱似的布料往下一压，露出了里面粉嫩小巧的乳头。她的肤色本就十分白皙，这一点红色宛若在纸上渲染出一朵樱花。幸村见真田的视线牢牢地盯着自己这颗被布料挤压得翘起的乳尖，她一手把另一侧也拨弄出来，一手食指伸进嘴里，抽插着裹满了唾液，她勾出一些来用指尖涂在乳尖，自己学着真田的样子揉捏拨弄，鼻腔里渐渐带出些轻微的呻吟，轻声叫着真田的名字。  
可是她知道这样还远远不够，真田仍然不动如山地坐在那，连表情都没什么变化。她向后靠去，朝真田的方向分开了双腿，她一手扳着一条腿的膝窝，另一只手沿着小腹向下面私密处滑下去，上下搓揉起内裤下的花蕊，每一次重重按过身子便一颤，鼻腔中的哼声也渐渐变得细软，没一会儿内裤就在着力处洇开一小片水渍。  
真田观赏着这副美景，心里默默想着幸村这副身体实在是太淫荡了，只是这样自己按揉就能湿，不由得幻想没有自己的时候幸村会做出什么淫荡不堪的事来。他正想着，幸村似是已经不满足于隔靴搔痒，直接把手伸进了内裤里去继续按揉的动作，虽然有内裤挡着看不见她到底是怎么动的手指，可还是能看出她加快了速度也加重了力道。  
“弦一郎…嗯……好想要……”幸村大开着双腿，半睁着眼看向真田，故意在他看着自己的时候狠狠地按了一下已经充血敏感的花心，身子一颤便是一声娇吟，然而真田还是没有动。她干脆把湿答答的内裤脱了下来，掰开肉瓣直接让自己的粉穴对准了真田，被揉得泛红的嫩穴一颤一颤地吐着淫水，修长的手指拨弄着穴口的软肉，像是邀请着真田快点进入。  
真田看着她这副求自己肏干的淫荡样既兴奋又生气，幸村难不成没有自己也能这么动情吗？幸村不知他的想法，只是更卖力地分开双腿搅动着身下的蜜穴，开口央求，“…弦一郎…我好想要…快进来…啊～”兴许是她自己的动作触到了那个敏感点，幸村一声娇吟，被高筒袜包裹的脚趾也在空中蜷起。  
真田终于按耐不住站起身，拉着幸村的脚腕把人拽到身前，不过却没有立刻脱下裤子捅进去，而是拿起那枚跳蛋塞进蜜穴，没好气道：“我今天就看看你这骚穴能流多少淫水出来。”说完还不等幸村反应就按下了开关，跳蛋瞬间在湿滑的阴道里震动起来。  
幸村一声惊呼下意识就要把它拿出来，真田却下令道：“夹住，不准掉出来。”幸村只好乖乖听话合拢双腿，任由那东西在自己体内震颤。陌生的触感很快给她带来了新的刺激，她跪坐床上不由自主地加紧双腿叫出声。  
“这就受不了了？”真田看着她难耐的样子将开关又加了一档，霎那间加大的震动频率让幸村腰一软险些躺倒，真田立刻道：“跪好！”幸村咬着下唇坚持着跪坐的姿势，可怜巴巴地看着真田，只希望他满意自己的表现早点放过自己。  
就在这个时候电话响了，幸村立刻看过去，这个时间还没回家一定是家里打来的，她家教甚严，如果让妈妈知道自己是因为什么没有回家就完了。可是现在……幸村根本来不及继续想，小腹又是一阵酥麻快感直袭而来，她只好带着央求的目光看向真田，希望他现在就放过自己。  
谁知真田把手机拿来却没有按下手里的开关，在幸村惊惧的眼神里按下了接听键伸到幸村面前，听筒里立刻传来了声音，“喂，精市，怎么这么久不接妈妈的电话？”  
幸村颤抖着呼吸，强行镇定道：“妈妈，今天…今天学校有事，我…嗯！”幸村忍耐着身下的刺激已经快到极限，真田竟在这个时候又加了一档，瞬间呻吟声就要冲出喉咙，幸村连忙捂住自己的嘴几乎要哭出来。  
“喂？精市，怎么了？”电话那头的声音更加急切。  
真田接过了电话，按下免提键仿佛没事人一样道：“伯母，我是弦一郎，精市忽然被老师叫走了。”  
“弦一郎啊，精市和你在一起吗？”电话那头听见他的声音似乎放心了些。  
“嗯对，明天学校有活动，需要我们留下来布置一下，可能会晚些回家。”  
真田和幸村两家从小便熟识，表面稳重正直的他更是幸村妈妈眼中十分可靠的孩子。真田这样一说，电话那头彻底放下心来，说道：“那你帮忙转告精市吧，叫她回家路上小心些。今天我有事情不回家，家里没人，就在回来路上吃些东西吧。”  
“好的，伯母，我会转告精市的。嗯，伯母再见。”  
“真想让伯母看看自己的乖女儿有多淫荡啊。”真田得意地挂了电话，幸村已经被一波又一波的快感折磨得几乎要趴到床上，只顾得上哭着摇头。  
真田一手把人揽起来，一手忍不住地解开幸村的内衣，揉了一把小巧挺立的玉乳，“伯母今天不回家，精市一个人在家我也不放心，不如就留下来住吧。”他虽是商量的口吻，却没有一点要放过幸村的意思，把跳蛋的开关调到另一个有节奏的档位，姑且在那小东西暂时静默的几秒钟里，让幸村有了喘息的时间。  
幸村已然是眼泪涟涟，白皙的背上都冒出一层薄汗，她拉着真田的手伸到自己腿间，小声央求道：“…已经流了好多水了…弦一郎饶了我吧…啊……！”她话没说完，突然又剧烈震动起来的触感猝不及防地击中了甬道内的敏感点，让她两腿夹着真田的手紧紧夹在了一起。  
真田沾了一手的淫液，脑中更加兴奋，他抽出手命令道：“趴过去，屁股撅起来。”幸村听话地背对着他趴在床上，蜜桃似的屁股高高翘起，让晶莹粉穴离真田更近，想着他能把那折磨自己的东西取出来，谁知真田一巴掌甩在臀肉上，瞬间留下一道火辣辣的巴掌印，阴道里的跳蛋更是随着剧烈地晃动，幸村瞬间软了腰，呜咽地贴在床上。真田在他身后道：“精市勾引别的男人该不该打？”说着又是一巴掌甩在另一边臀肉上。幸村保持着这个姿势也不敢转过身，颤抖着身体抓着身下的被单呜呜地求饶道：“…该打、该打！”“还敢不敢了？”“不敢了不敢了……弦一郎我错了…饶了我吧……快把那东西拿出来…”  
真田的手摸向湿黏的小穴，故意按揉着肉瓣下的花心道：“我拿出来，精市的小骚穴没得吃了怎么办？”幸村按着真田的手一下一下夹着腿不停地娇喘道：“嗯…嗯啊……啊……换弦一郎的大肉棒来，精市的小骚穴最喜欢弦一郎的大肉棒了…嗯…啊……啊……”   
真田听到满意的答案终于扯出裹满淫液的跳蛋，从床头摸了个安全套用牙咬着扯开，让幸村翻身躺在身下，套在自己早就硬挺的阴茎上捅进了欲求不满的蜜穴。  
身下幸村立刻咬着指节发出一声细软的呻吟，“啊~~~~——~”又粗又硬的阴茎充满她的小穴，凸起的筋络挤压着敏感的内壁，只是稍稍一动就让她两眼冒着泪花。  
真田开始了送腰的动作，几番抽插已然爽得满头是汗，他低头看着幸村难耐的样子，又想起她总是不顾自己感受地对别人眉开眼笑，那些人指不定要怎么在脑子里想她，不由得身下抽插地更加凶狠，每次顶入都狠狠地撞击着充血敏感的花核，让幸村只能在自己身下高声淫叫。可他觉得还是不够，多少次的教训都没法让这只小兔子乖乖听话，心里醋意又起，开口道：“说点我爱听的，不然就肏你肏到明天早上，让你直接这么上学去。”  
幸村呜呜呻吟着，胸前一双玉乳被顶撞得上下晃动，她一开口声音满是粘腻，“…弦一郎…嗯…精市好喜欢弦一郎……”  
“还有呢？”  
“…啊…啊…弦一郎的肉棒好粗好大…肏得精市好舒服……啊~~”  
“喜不喜欢被我肏？”  
“喜欢…喜欢！精市最喜欢被弦一郎肏了…”  
“是不是只有我才能满足你这小骚货？”  
“…啊…啊…是、是…啊……啊哈……啊…”  
“还敢不敢勾引别的男人了？”  
“呜…不敢了…不敢了…！啊……啊…啊！”  
不论真田说什么幸村都一一应下，她快要被不间断的快感折磨得昏过去了，真田的动作越来越快，她呻吟着哭喊着甚至没有时间去呼吸，脑中只有混沌的一片空白。她抓着真田的手臂整个人都绷紧了，被抽插得发烫的小穴内忽地一阵紧缩，她一声惊呼，一道水流从两人结合处喷射而出，她又被真田肏到高潮了。真田也被那一阵紧缩吸得倒抽一口气射了出来。  
幸村本以为这次的惩罚已经结束，谁知第二天早晨，真正的惩罚才刚刚开始。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天一早，真田竟然拿出了另一枚跳蛋摆在幸村面前，“把这个塞进去。”  
幸村有些不解，“可是…要上学……”  
“就是要你带着它去。”真田二话不说已经把人搂到怀里，伸手去扯她裙摆下的内裤。  
幸村有些怕了，楚楚可怜道：“弦一郎我已经知道错了……”  
真田冷着脸道：“你这话说过无数次了，每次说完都是转头就不记得…这次非要让你长记性不可。”真田根本不想把话说完，他一想到幸村和别的男生嬉笑打闹，甚至只是冲别人笑一下他就格外地火大。  
见真田这回像是真动了气，幸村捏过他手里的东西，小心翼翼地脱下内裤塞进了小穴。这东西尺寸比昨晚还大些，而且有一节像是尾翼般伸出来，刚好抵在花核外的肉瓣上。东西初放进去甬道里还有些涩，幸村难受地捏着裙边偷偷瞧真田的神色，见他神色缓和，小声道：“有点难受…”真田瞥她一眼，“等一会儿有你舒服的。”  
真田说到做到，在去学校的电车上，他便按下了衣服口袋里的开关。虽然第一档震得极其轻微，幸村还是被这突如其来的动静吓了一跳，她紧张地看了眼真田又看向四周，好在其他人并没有发现什么异常。轻微的震动似有似无地刺激着内壁和花核，不一会儿那种生涩感便消失了，昨天被调教一晚上的小穴俨然已经分泌出了些许液体让她适应着包裹在甬道里的异物。  
快要到下车时，真田暂时放过了她，关掉了震动。然而走到教室这一路，她还是走得格外小心，那东西在自己身下即便是不震也会在走路时带来似有似无的快感，而周围经过的人看向她的眼神好像都变得有些奇怪，似乎能透过裙子看穿她身下塞了那个东西一样。  
幸村小心翼翼地坐在自己的座位上，她偷偷转头去瞄坐在自己两排之外斜后方的真田，见他已经拿出了课本准备认真上课，忐忑的心情稍微放松了些。不过今天这东西似乎震感比昨天的小了许多，应该也不会太厉害，幸村这样想着也拿出了课本。  
上午的前两节课平安无事地渡过，幸村几乎要忘了还有这东西存在，就在第三节课的铃声响起的时候，前几天那个高桥又凑了过来，竟是趁着周围人不注意，直接塞了封信在幸村手上。幸村还没来得及拆开，阴道里的跳蛋突然伴随着上课铃声震了起来。  
坐在座位上的幸村瞬间夹紧了双腿，她捂着裙子慌乱地看向四周，好在大家翻书的声音掩盖了震动的声响，可就在这时震动突然变得剧烈了起来。  
她不敢回头去看真田，只能紧紧夹住双腿，不让震动的声音传出来，可越是夹紧双腿，那震动就越是紧贴内壁，同时伸出的前端更是紧紧贴住花核。根本没用多会儿，一阵酸痒就从身下挤压的那处迅速窜上来。  
“呜…”幸村两手紧抱着自己咬住下唇，她死死低着头两腿夹得更紧，只怕自己稍微一放松，震动的声音便要传出来。然而这种挤压让她那被调教的小穴在震动下更加兴奋，酥麻的快感像是浪潮似的一阵一阵朝她拍过来，一节课才开始没几分钟，内裤就已经湿了一片。  
真田就坐在她斜后方，此刻她的一举一动都暴露无遗，真田看着幸村的身体都在小幅震颤，心里一阵没来由的满足，甚至有种变态的想法，想要看幸村在课堂上忍不住叫出声，于是拿出口袋里的遥控器，把震动又调大了一个档。只见幸村身子一震，一手连忙捂住嘴，显然是快要坚持不住了。  
幸村一手搂着另一侧手臂，一手紧紧捂住嘴，她眼里已经沁出了泪水，头顶老师讲课的声音还在继续，可她的精神已经全然被那越来越强烈的快感吸引，原来那震动已经变成由弱到强的脉冲，最强时甚至震得她大腿根都要麻了。  
…呜…快要不行了……  
酸痒的快感源源不断地从身下流到全身，连同被她胳膊挤压着的乳头都兴奋得颤栗起来，要是没有胸罩遮挡，现在谁都能看得到那粉嫩的乳头已经挺立起来了。  
不可以再这样下去了…老师和同学一定会发现的…幸村害怕极了，被别人发现自己竟然在课堂上做这种事怎么办，如果老师打电话告诉妈妈怎么办，可她根本控制不住自己的身体，甚至忍不住地一下一下在座位上前后蹭起来，让自己更像是被人肏干着。她悄悄把手伸进了衬衫前襟，不知羞耻地揉捏起自己的乳头。  
忽然，讲台上的老师猝不及防点道：“幸村精市，你来回答这个问题。”  
幸村听到自己的名字吓得一抖，抬起头发现全班人的视线都集中到了自己身上，老师也在盯着自己。可身体里的东西还在震着，内裤已经完全湿透了，只怕一站起就会有东西顺着大腿流下来。  
“老师…我……我身体不舒服……”她双腿更加用力夹着，一边忍着快感一边颤着声音说。  
就在她觉得要被看穿了的时候，老师终于放过了她转而去问了另一个同学。  
幸村精神一松几乎是全身卸了力，而跳蛋不知是在什么时候也停下了。


	3. Chapter 3

午休时候，幸村才从卫生间走出就被一只手拉到了隐蔽的无人处。  
“…弦一郎…我…”幸村脸上闪过一丝慌张，连忙辩解自己只是因为上厕所才把跳蛋拿出来一小会。  
“是吗？”真田不信似的把她整个身子都罩在墙角，一手伸进裙摆下，“我摸摸还在不在。”  
他的手挤进幸村的两腿之间，隔着内裤摸到硬物，故意按揉了几下，幸村本就敏感着，被他这一按当即嘤咛一声抱住身子。  
真田见四下无人，更加肆意地玩弄起幸村的身体，一手把她揽进怀里，掀起裙摆揉捏着她的屁股，一手按着跳蛋延伸出来的触角抵着花蕊一下一下地用着力。  
“…啊…弦一郎…别、别这样……”幸村瞬间溢出眼泪，身子软得几乎要跌进他的怀里，“要被发现了…不要……”  
“不要？我看精市反而很受用呢。”  
真田这么说着的时候幸村已经在克制不住地小声呻吟。真田把嘴伸到她耳边道：“连在课堂上都能湿了内裤，在楼道里要是被我干到高潮，会不会淫水流得满楼道都是？”  
拐角那头就是人来人往的喧闹声，幸村知道真田要是想要她真的敢这么做，哭着摇头道：“弦一郎，我们回教室吧…到教室里你、你怎么玩我都可以。”说到后面她的声音已经小得几乎听不见了。  
真田亲吻着幸村的耳垂道：“既然精市这么主动，那干脆……”  
幸村忽觉裙下一凉，真田把她的内裤直接脱了下来。  
“穿着内裤多碍事，下午精市就这么上课吧。”  
幸村一手抓着真田的衣服一手扯着快要被褪到膝盖的内裤，羞得瞬间掉下眼泪，脸都烧了起来，“会掉出来被发现的…”  
“精市夹紧一点就不会了。”真田的话不容反驳，他蹲下身拽着已经到脚腕的内裤说，“精市要是听话，放学路上再让你穿上，要是不听话，我现在就能把它扯烂。嗯？”  
幸村别无办法只能小心翼翼地抬起脚，看着真田把内裤收走揣进自己制服内侧的口袋。她回教室的每一步都格外小心，自己的穴道里太湿了，稍有不慎那东西就有滑出来的感觉，她一边紧夹着穴口，一边按着裙摆小步地向教室蹭去。风吹过裙下，微凉的触感就像是周围人的视线，让她的心脏扑通扑通几乎要跳出胸口。  
更令人羞耻的还在后头，下午自习课的铃声一打响，她体内的东西就震了起来。这一回连前面适应的时间都不需要了，直接让她到了临界点上。然而每一次就在快要高潮时，那震动便会停下，瞬间的空虚让下一次快感更加强烈。  
…不行了…真的不行了…快要坏掉……  
幸村把头死死埋在臂肘里几乎要哭出声来，她都能感觉到一股一股的水流从自己的穴口流出，把裙摆都浸透了。  
她不能抬头，也不能张口，只怕稍微放松便要忍不住叫出声来，连同学过来关心的问话都只能死命地摇头来回答。  
终于挨到放学铃声响起，教室里的人呼啦一下都离开了，跳蛋也停止了震动。可是她根本没法离开座位，制服裙湿的一塌糊涂，大腿根也在不住地抖着，身下痉挛的穴口仍在不断吐着淫液。她趴在桌上小声啜泣，忽觉一双手从后面揽住她。幸村抬头，眼角和脸颊透着绯红，睫毛上还挂着泪珠。  
真田当场呼吸就急促了起来。他直接将人揽腰抱起坐到桌面上，此刻教室无人，便大胆地和幸村接起吻来。他一手搂着幸村的纤细的腰身，一手揉着她胸前的那团软肉。幸村被他一番爱抚弄得身子都忍不住地轻颤，真田见她渐入佳境，手直接摸进裙下钻进两腿之间，被蹂躏一天的小穴湿润粘腻，摸起来又滑又软，他的手指又往塞着跳蛋的小穴里探了探。“啊嗯…~”幸村忍不住地呻吟出声，可真田又把手抽了出来并不满足她，“…弦一郎…”幸村黏糊糊地叫出声，直用身下湿润处去蹭真田的手。  
真田却是冷着脸收回手道：“精市急什么，我还没玩够呢。”他隔着衣服揉捏着幸村两侧胸脯，将两团软肉推向两边又拢到一起，幸村无处可逃只能两手向后撑着身子。真田解开了她衬衫中间的两颗扣子向边上扒开，绣着白色雏菊的胸罩一下就暴露在了空气中。有些微风吹过，在白皙的肌肤上激起一片小疙瘩。真田把两边蕾丝向里一折便将两颗粉红色的乳头解放出来，不急不忙地一边观赏一边用指头上下左右地拨弄，直到两边都充血挺立成一颗红豆。  
真田宽大的背影罩在幸村身前刚好挡住教室门，可幸村仍然紧张得要命，这样衣服完整却袒露着乳房的样子比裙下一片泥泞更让她感到羞赧。真田一点点退开，如果这时候突然有人折返，就会看到老师和同学眼里清纯可人的乖乖女竟然是这样一个人。幸村的胳膊开始小幅地颤抖，在真田审视的目光里小声道：“弦一郎，我们回去吧……”  
“回去？回哪去？”真田把人抱下桌子拉开了裤链，根本不像是要结束，反而像是才要开始，他内裤里的阴茎早就已经硬得发烫，解开幸村胸罩就把冒着水的龟头戳上粉白的胸口，他两手捧起虽然并不算太丰满的乳肉，对着自己的阴茎按揉了起来。  
两侧胸脯被真田抓在手里挤压成各种形状，中间还夹着一根凸起了青筋的肉棒，幸村动弹不得只能任由那肉棒对着自己胸口做着抽插的动作。真田爽得头皮发麻，张嘴深呼吸着欣赏着眼前香艳的画面。  
“想吃吗？”真田对幸村发问，幸村却是急着想要快些跟真田回家，她想着这样就能尽快回到自己家，免得被妈妈问询，可实际上却是想快些找个安全的地方让真田好好满足一下自己渴望被肏干的愿望。她没回答真田的问话，真田却替她答道：“精市肯定想吃到发疯了，是不是今天一天都在这么想？”他终于放开那两团被摩擦得发红的胸脯，扶着自己的阴茎送到幸村嘴边。  
紫红色的龟头又热又烫，马眼流了更多的前液出来，幸村有些抗拒想要躲闪，真田用龟头蹭着她的下唇道：“精市现在好好表现，今天回去就早些放过你。”幸村这才慢慢张开嘴，伸出小舌头舔了舔腥咸的顶端，然后用舌面扫过整个龟头，一鼓作气地吞了进去。  
“啊……”一瞬间真田得到了极大的满足，他真想让那些觊觎幸村的家伙们看看，他们爱慕的人在教室里是怎么被他玩弄又是怎么给他口交的。真田托着幸村的下颌在她嘴里抽插，看她胸罩挂在肩上，红红的乳头露在外面，眼角沁着泪，带着十足的委屈抬眼望着他。  
这只是今天正式开餐前的一点开胃菜，真田并没有想持续太久，被幸村含了一会儿便体谅地抽出来射了，精液有些射在他手上，有些射在了幸村脸上。娇艳的红唇上挂着自己的精液，真田恨不得现在立刻回到家把自己的阴茎捅进幸村身下的那张小嘴。


	4. Chapter 4

回家的电车上挤了不少人，不过两人幸好在最末的位置抢到一个座位。幸村惴惴不安地侧坐在真田腿上，手指攥着裙摆。她被小穴里的东西蹂躏了一天，此刻花核仍是兴奋充血的状态，稍稍动一动还能感觉到那令她颤栗的酸痒。  
“在想什么呢？”真田低头压低了声音问，边问边把手伸进幸村的裙摆。幸村的内裤还被真田收着，此刻里面光溜溜的什么都没穿，光滑的臀肉被真田色情地揉捏着。“是不是在想回去要怎么被我肏？”幸村羞得抬不起头，车一颠“啊”的一声倒在真田怀里，真田顺势把人搂住，在周围人视线看不到的地方手又沿着衣摆滑进去，低声笑道：“精市要是忍不住，直接在车上也行。”幸村惊慌地睁大眼睛，不过真田这话自然是说笑的，在哪能有在自己家里更能尽情享用怀里这只小兔子呢。  
他在衣服的遮盖下肆意地抚摸着兴奋得甚至有些发汗的玉体，低声问：“精市想要吗？”幸村被他摸得又难耐起来，便小声地“嗯”了一声。真田又问：“那今天不要走了好吗？”  
幸村想到早上妈妈和自己说今天晚上也不回来，明天又是周末，怕是从回了家到一整晚真田都不会放过自己了，想到这脸颊顿时飞起两朵红云。  
真田一只手插进上衣口袋，埋在蜜穴里的跳蛋又震了起来，幸村知道这是在为到家之后的重头戏做准备，不同于在课堂上的惊慌，她这一次干脆搂着真田的脖子享受起那种酸麻的快感。她夹紧双腿不让震动的声音传出，更是故意地臀部一下一下用着力，让那快感模仿着自己被真田肏干的感觉。很快她便进入了状态，她也不说话，就只是眼中湿漉漉地盯着真田，鼻腔里发出细软的声音。  
真田两腿之间的东西早就被幸村的屁股蹭得发胀，她这再一撩拨就更是煎熬，被蹭了一会儿额头便铺满里一层薄汗，连呼吸都变得粗重。这小骚货撩起人来怎么可以这么在行？他的理智已经快到极限了，一直强忍着进了家门，扔下书包就扑在幸村身上。两人在玄关交吻在一起，已经有了水渍的制服裙顺着小腿落在地上，跳蛋被扯出来时带出的汁水直接顺着大腿根流了下来。  
真田顺势把手伸到幸村两腿之间，幸村“呜”的一声眼泪充满眼眶，也不管真田要做什么，攀着他的脖子主动贴上去抬起一条腿，她伸出小舌头舔着真田的下颌角，身下使劲蹭着真田的手，想要在穴口逡巡的手指伸到里面去。  
真田哪能这么简单地如她所愿，每一次都是自己让幸村从头爽到尾，自己却要忍上好久，他这么想着三步并两步地把人抱到卧室丢到床上，迅速脱去裤子，从内裤里弹出来的阴茎硬得发烫，红色的柱身上连血管都兴奋地胀起，他匆忙翻出安全套戴，撕开包装时幸村已经饥渴地得自己揉弄起肉瓣下藏着的花核。从车上带下来的快感她一刻也不想停下，甚至有种希望让真田那根大肉棒直接肏进来的疯狂念头。戴套的短短十几秒对于她就像是十几分钟那么难熬，见真田终于俯下身，她迫不及待地张开双腿，用最放浪的姿势将那根火热硬挺的性器迎入自己体内。  
“呼……”真田连根没入后长舒一口气，他忍了一天终于能解脱，迫不及待地动起来。这一动幸村立刻发出一串满足的喘息声，“啊、啊…弦一郎好大、好舒服……嗯、嗯……”“喜欢吗？”“嗯…喜欢…精市最喜欢弦一郎的大肉棒……”真田按着幸村雪白的大腿，看着自己粗壮有力的肉棒在那紧致的小穴里进进出出，气血全都涌上头顶，他喘着粗气享受着每一次深入的快感，湿滑柔软的甬道紧紧包裹着性器，插入时顶端碾过嫩肉的触感让他爽到快要窒息，幸村高低起伏的呻吟和难耐的表情刺激着他肏干的动作更加激烈。  
此时天光尚且大亮，幸村粉白的肌肤映得透亮，两只玉乳被他顶撞得上下颤动，真田俯下身握住一只含进嘴里，幸村顿时惊叫出声，真田却是不打算轻易放过，舌尖连番逗弄之下那艳红的乳尖像是结了果的海棠，他继续含住，这一回像是吸奶似的嘬弄着，让幸村顿时想起两人才开始的第一次，真田便是这样亵玩她睡梦中的胴体的，想到那次的刺激感，她的身下热流更加汹涌，不由得哭叫道：“…不要、不要吸了…啊…啊哈…”  
真田发觉她状态更加兴奋，一边继续蹂躏着胀起的乳头，一边含混不清得意道：“就知道你这小骚货对那次喜欢的很…下次不如就在精市家……就在伯母做饭的时候。”  
“…呜……不…不可以……”幸村嘴上虽是这么说，可身下的小穴却是一阵紧缩。真田不间断地送着腰自然感受得到她的兴奋，于是更加肆无忌惮道：“和那次一样，光吸精市的奶子就能让下面跟泄洪一样。正好让伯母听听，她的乖女儿实际上有多骚。”  
真田说话间手和身下都没停，两手揉着村的玉乳，拈起乳头一阵揉捻，又含进嘴里故意嘬出响声。幸村早就被他这番言语刺激弄得完全失了理智，连连瑟缩着肩膀哭喊道：“不要吸了…呜…要流出奶了！”然而真田听了吸得更加兴奋，喊着红肿的乳尖含混不清道：“嗯…那就流出来喂我……精市的奶一定和下面流的水一样甜。”  
“不、啊…啊哈…啊—啊——”幸村的身体已经到了兴奋点上，克制不住地放开声音浪叫起来。真田还未完全发力，每一下冲击就已经足以快要让她高潮了，“…不行了…弦一郎……”真田搂紧她，身下配合着加快了速度，“今天这么快就要到了？”回应真田的是更加高亢的呻吟，足足一天的刺激让幸村比平时更敏感，她全身肌肉紧绷，粉嫩的脚趾也蜷在一起，连绵不断的快感让她连片刻的间歇都没有。  
真田把她翻过身重新压在身下，幸村还来不及缓上片刻那性器又捅了进来，她的腰软得连跪都跪不住，直接被肏得趴到床上，肿胀的乳头摩擦被单又带来新奇的快感。“爽吗？”真田边用力着边问。“…嗯…嗯……”幸村被肏得说不出完整的话，她死死抓着身下的被单，纤腰被真田箍在怀里不停地往性器上撞去，她的眼泪像是断线的珠子滚下来，几乎是哭喊着告饶道：“…弦一郎…够了、不要了……”“是吗？这样就够了吗？”真田俯下身，和幸村的身体紧贴到在一起，湿滑的交合处不断发出啪啪的水声，幸村把头都埋进了松软的被子里，“…要…坏掉了……呜……”  
可是真田哪能这么轻易放过她，揽住她改成侧卧，扳开她一条腿，又让性器更深地插进蜜穴。另一条胳膊把人牢牢地锢在怀里，他身下用着力，故意让自己粗重的喘息传进幸村的耳朵，“…可是这样的精市我好喜欢…你不知道你的小骚穴吸得我有多爽…从来都没有这么爽过……”真田克制不住地大口呼吸着，沉醉其中的喘息散发着独特的气息，他把头埋在幸村的肩窝，牙齿研磨着她的颈子，呼出的热气让这块狭小的空间越发滚烫，“…精市…精市……我好想直接射在里面，让你怀孕…怀上我的孩子！”  
幸村的淫叫声已经和她的身体一样到了极限，也不知是在答复真田的话还是只是无意义的叫喊：“快射…射在里面！啊、啊——”火热的蜜穴忽然一阵痉挛，身下立刻一股温热蔓延开来。真田闷哼一声，也射了出来。  
幸村眼前一片花白，卸了力之后全身都像是水一样瘫软下去，她喘着气平复着呼吸，过了会儿觉得身下一股凉意。真田趁着阴茎还半硬抽了出来，小心地摘下安全套丢进床边的垃圾桶，他刚才真的有那么一个瞬间想把这该死的套捅破，让自己的精液射进幸村的身体里。他重新回到床上，把幸村揽进怀里，爱怜地亲吻着她的额头，“精市今天的状态棒极了，下面就跟第一次那时候一样。”幸村听他又提起那次经历，不管刚才如何放浪，仍是羞得把头埋进真田怀中，“弦一郎好坏，趁我睡着对我做那种事……”


	5. Chapter 5

那是个天气有些燥热的暑假，吃过午饭真田帮祖父干完活回到自己房间，就看到幸村已经躺在自己的床上睡熟了，她原本是和往常每个暑假一样，来和他一起写作业的。  
真田盯着那张熟睡的脸庞出了神，暑热让幸村的额头出了一层薄汗，海蓝色的发丝乖巧地贴在脸颊，微张的唇瓣透着诱人的红色。真田不自觉地吞了吞口水，心脏没来由地砰砰直跳。  
虽然幸村已经答应和他交往，可是平日里连亲亲抱抱都没有过，在外面的时候甚至幸村连手都不敢让他牵，只说是怕被人发现他们的关系，可平日里在学校对其他男生的笑容却是一点都没有少。越是这样真田就越是想更进一步，他想向所有人证明自己的身份，想要以男朋友的身份出现在幸村身边，而不是一起长大的幼驯染。  
更何况进入青春期之后幸村的身体一天天地发育，胸脯变得鼓鼓的，短裙下的小屁股也越来越挺翘。真田越发抑制不住自己的想法，作为风纪委员每次看见收缴的黄色杂志和小说，脑子里浮现的全是幸村的脸。  
然而熟睡的人对这一切似乎并不自知，就像现在一样毫无防备地睡着了，却不知自己现在的样子对真田是种多么强烈的引诱。  
现在幸村睡得正熟，只是摸一摸她应该不会醒过来的吧？真田这么想着，走到床边把罪恶的手伸向了幸村的裙底，小心翼翼地向上挪动着自己的手掌，直到整个托住一边臀肉。在他的手感觉到幸村的体温时，身体里的血液好像一股脑全都冲向了头顶。内裤下的臀肉柔软又有弹性，真田上了瘾似的抚摸着，发觉幸村没有任何反应，他便更加大胆地揉捏一起来。  
睡梦中的幸村不知有人对自己做着什么的事，转了个身换成了平躺的姿势。  
真田一惊连忙收回手，等了会儿确认幸村没有醒，又盯上了那微微起伏的胸脯，悄悄伸出手去，隔着衬衣和内衣，他仍然感受到了幸村的体温。他两只手一边握住一只乳峰，试着轻轻揉捏向外打着转。  
“嗯…”睡梦中的人眉心微颤，鼻腔里发出一声嘤咛，胸脯也挺了挺。见到幸村这样无意识的反应，真田大胆地一颗一颗解开了衬衣的纽扣，只见印着雏菊图案的棉质布料包裹着雪白隆起的胸部随着呼吸一起一伏，引诱着他小心翼翼地解开了肩带的挂钩，把胸罩边缘扒了下来。眼前的画面让他喉头一紧不自觉地咽下口水，嫩粉色的乳尖仿佛雪峰上落着一朵娇艳的樱花，他连忙将另一边胸罩也拉了下来，两手一边捧住一只再也移不开眼了。  
真田如获至宝，用指尖轻轻地扫过顶端，只是轻轻拨弄了几下，粉红的乳尖就朝他的方向挺立起来。“嗯…嗯嗯…”睡梦中的幸村身子一缩嘤咛出声，真田持续拨弄着她的乳头，她便接连不断地发出呓语似的呻吟，却仍没有一点要醒来的意思。  
真田越发大胆地揉捻起充血的乳头，那小巧的肉粒在他手中足足涨打了一圈，幸村的声音也越发难耐动听，真田鬼使神差地低下头一口含住被自己亵玩了许久的玉乳，一只手更是肆无忌惮地掀起裙子挤到两腿之间。不出所料，在他的亵玩下这里已经有些潮热，不知自己是不是能让这里变得更湿。真田这样想着，边嘬弄起口中的乳头，手指边在内裤包裹的缝隙间来回游走。  
“嗯、嗯……”幸村的呻吟声越来越大，真田也越来越无所顾忌，手指按着柔软处便打起转来，就在这个时候幸村忽然“呀”的一声醒了过来。  
睡梦中她只觉得自己胸前好痒，身下也有一种酥麻的感觉传来，醒来竟发现发现自己的一边乳头正被含在男人的嘴里，惊叫一声连忙把人推开，不料却发现自己不仅被解开了胸罩露出双乳，甚至短裙也被扯到了膝盖，而对自己做了这一切的居然是自己的幼驯染。  
她又羞又怕，屈起腿直往后躲。可是身后就是墙壁，只能一手捂住被解开扣子的衬衫，一手拽住短裙，含着眼泪质问道：“真田…你、你在做什么啊！”  
看见幸村这样的反应，真田不但没有尴尬反而有些生气道：“我只是在做情侣之间应该做的事，难道精市不想吗？还是说精市从来都没有把我当成是你的男朋友？”他一想到幸村拒绝自己的牵手和亲吻，就越发地觉得是这样的，心里那团火就烧得更旺。  
他不顾幸村的反应，拉着她的脚腕便重新把人拉到自己面前，幸村才要挣扎他便道：“爷爷就在隔壁，精市如果喊出声的话，房门立刻就会被打开。”  
“不要…”这招果然管用，幸村立刻收了声，可仍然是一副抗拒的模样，她两手捂住胸前裸露的肌肤，两腿紧紧并在一起，也不敢再看真田的眼睛。  
见幸村瑟缩在自己怀里，真田怕自己吓到幸村，于是温柔道：“精市躲什么？明明刚才很喜欢的。”  
幸村不可否认的是刚才睡梦中那种感觉她从来没有体验过，那种全身都像是在过电的酥麻感让她的身体现在仍在兴奋当中。  
真田搂着怀里的人，见她不再强烈地抗拒，便动了再继续的心思，他幸村将有些凌乱的长发别到耳后，看着那张泫然欲泣的小脸道：“精市，让我亲亲你好吗？”  
随后他轻轻抬起幸村的下巴，看着那双闪着泪花的眼睛，对着她的唇瓣吻了下去。这是交往了一个月的两人第一次接吻，幸村有些紧张得抓紧了真田的衣襟，任由真田的舌头霸道地挤进自己的口腔，挑逗着自己的舌尖，本能地闭上眼睛。真田同样闭上眼睛尽情享用着，或深或浅地探入幸村口中，吮吸着她的唇瓣。慢慢，他把人重新放倒在床上，一边攫夺着她的津液，一边用手轻柔地抚摸着她柔软的胸肉。幸村被放开双唇后，按住真田的手有些瑟缩地看向他，真田轻吻着她的唇瓣低声道：“精市的胸好美，就像艺术品一样，我只看了一眼就迷住了。”他的吻从嘴唇一点点向下，舌尖扫过脖颈和锁骨，亲吻着幸村的胸口和挡在胸前的指尖。幸村在湿热的攻势下渐渐不再坚持，手指颤颤地被真田拉开，露出雪峰上的红晕。  
真田用手指轻拨了两下，低头重新亲吻上去，比刚才更轻柔，舌尖从外沿耐心地向中间滑去，等身下的人不再抗拒，这才将尖端含入口中。  
幸村发觉上当，小幅地惊叫一声瑟缩着向后躲去，可她被真田搂在怀里又能躲到哪里去，本能地想把人推开，但这次真田没有再给她机会，搂着她的那只手扳住一条胳膊，直接又含进了嘴里。幸村一想到自己的胸部被男人含在嘴里的画面，整个脸都涨红了，“真田…呜…不要、不要这样…我不要……放开我！真田！”她不敢大声喊叫，只能小声啜泣着不住地拍打着身上的男人。  
真田喘着粗气抬起头，终于放开了在他的舔弄下沾满了津液的双乳，却是眼神有些冷下来道：“精市好像完全没有成为女朋友的自觉呢，连叫我的名字都不肯吗？”  
幸村不解地看向真田，忽然被按倒在床铺上。真田有些恼火地伸到幸村身下解开了胸罩的扣子，两手一把握住乳肉，热切地吻了上去，他的唇舌他的呼吸都带着灼人的温度，突如其来的温度让幸村本能地想要躲闪，却因为男人已经跨坐在自己身上而动弹不得。真田从胸脯吻到脆弱的脖颈，一边揉捏着幸村粉红的乳尖一边喘着粗气在她耳边道：“精市…你知不知道我有多喜欢你…从我们上了国中我就一直想对你做这种事…可是怕你不同意我连交往都不敢提，但你总和别的男生走得那么近，我快要忍到发疯了。你是我的，你怎么可以属于别人…你的身体只有我能碰，你一丝不挂的样子只能让我看到！”他说着就要脱去幸村的裙子  
“…不要…不可以！”幸村一只手拽着裙边抗拒着真田的手，越发娇软的声音却像是邀请，让真田气血更加上涌，起身一搂幸村把人拽到自己近前，把挂在膝盖的裙子扔到了一边。他用膝盖强迫着让两条腿向两边张开，他按住幸村慌忙想要挡住的手，只见白色的内裤已经有了一小片水痕，真田的表情终于露出些惊喜。  
私密处就这样暴露在男人面前，哪怕还隔了一层内裤，幸村仍然感觉到了那道灼热的视线，她无力反抗。咬着指节呜呜地哭出声。没想到真田下一刻竟然用手摸了上去，沿着柔软的缝隙上下地逡巡起来。真田的手指仿佛带着热度，让幸村清晰地感觉到他摸到了哪里，奇怪的感觉渐渐从那里扩散开，让她的轻喘不自觉地变成了呻吟，“嗯…嗯啊…弦一郎…不要摸了…好奇怪、啊~~啊嗯~~~”看到幸村在自己手中脸颊绯红，半张着嘴发出这种呻吟，真田的胆子更加大起来，他一根手指抵在某处用了些力气揉下去。“…啊~~~”幸村身子一抖猝不及防像是小母猫一样地叫出声，内裤中心也更加湿润。幸村开始想要加紧两腿抵抗这种莫名的感觉，无力地想要把那只带着热度的手推开，身下却是不由自主地迎合着真田的手向上蹭去。  
真田侧躺下去重新把人搂到怀里，舔着幸村的嘴唇手上动作也没停，“可是精市这里好像很喜欢被我这样对待呢，不信你自己摸摸，内裤都湿了。”  
幸村哪听过这么露骨的话，登时脸都烧了起来，可是身下传来的感觉让她只能紧紧拽着真田的领口，看着他嗯嗯地叫出声。真田奖励般地亲吻着她的鼻尖和嘴唇，感觉到指尖的触感越来越湿黏。  
他见幸村完全不在反抗，放心地将人放回床上，视线重新放到内裤上，幸村仍有些羞耻地想要制止，但指尖的那一点力道哪里抵抗的了真田的急不可耐，已经湿透的内裤终究是被褪了下来。  
真田打开两条腿，惊喜地发现幸村的阴部和她的乳尖一样是嫩粉色，还挂着晶莹的蜜液，他迫不及待地俯下身，把头埋了进去。  
幸村终于咬着指节呜呜地哭了出来，哭声里夹杂着喘息和断断续续的呻吟，自己的私密处竟然正在被一个男人舔着，羞耻的是自己居然一点都不觉得难受，反而有种奇怪的热感从被舔的地方一直钻到全身每一处。  
真田投入地舔弄着粉穴周围，舌尖上挑轻柔地扫过花核，吮吸着包裹它的嫩肉，换来幸村一次又一次的颤抖，她紧抱着自己的身体，上半身的肌肉都在用力抵抗着身下令她疯狂的快感。  
“嗯啊~~啊~~~啊哈~啊~~嗯~~~”幸村难受得扭动着腰和屁股，可两腿之间埋着的头却怎么也摆脱不开，她的小腹开始克制不住地痉挛，钻进心口的痒和热快要让她融化了。真田的舌头抵在花核上加快了摆动，津液混合着粉穴流出来的爱液顺着会阴直往下淌，把紧闭的后庭都润湿了。  
从来没有人触碰过私密处第一次打开就被人这样对待，幸村紧紧捂着自己的嘴，眼泪已经淌了下来。她脑子里一片空白，只剩下一个念头，好痒、好热，下面要被舔坏掉了…  
幸村的身体已经到了极限，只见她的小腹剧烈地痉挛了几下，一股热流便从粉穴缓缓流了出来。真田这才喘着气抬起头，额头上的碎发已经被汗水浸湿了。  
就在这时，房门突然传来“当当当”的敲门声。两人都是一惊，真田连忙扯起被子给幸村盖住，然后把门打开了一条缝。  
他根本不敢露出下半身，这会儿他的阴茎已经快要把裤子撑破了。好再祖父并没有要进来的意思，只是交代了一句自己要出门就离开了。真田这才松了口气，他转过身，幸村正抱着被子怯怯地看着自己。  
他走过去在床边坐下，朝幸村伸出手，过了会儿娇小的身影朝他爬过来，被他搂进了怀里。  
幸村的脸蛋还红着，真田把手伸进被子一摸，那里居然还在吐着淫水，不由得有些欣喜道：“精市的身体原来这么敏感，难怪在外面都不让我碰。”幸村死死低着头不说话，她也不知道自己的身体怎么会有这样的反应，明明醒来发现被人解开衣服露出胸部时害怕的要命，可结束之后居然觉得有些意犹未尽。不过她当然不会说出口，只是被在真田抬起下巴时乖巧地把自己的嘴巴又送了上去。  
真田吻着刚刚发出呻吟的那张小嘴，拉开了自己的裤链，牵着幸村的手按在了被顶起的内裤上，幸村有些怕地想要抽回手，又被他按住了手腕摸了摸，里面的东西又热又硬，让她忍不住有些害怕。  
“现在家里只有我们两个人了…我好难受……”真田爬上床搂着幸村躺倒，才脱下内裤那又粗又大的阴茎就弹了出来，幸村只看了一眼就更加害怕，再一想后面的事，连连摇头哀求道：“不要…会怀孕的……”真田后悔自己没有做足准备，却也不想强迫幸村，亲亲她嘟起的小嘴道：“精市不怕，用腿帮我夹着就好。”他说完让幸村并拢双腿，湿热的龟头挤进了两腿之间。  
湿湿凉凉却又火热的触感只是碰到大腿内侧，就已经让幸村全身都烧了起来，真田的这东西粗得仿佛自己一只手都握不住，如果真的被它捅进去会是什么样的感觉。她两手搭在真田结实的肩膀上，感受着埋在自己身上的人呼着热气，一下一下地送着腰。真田闭着眼，两手抚摸着幸村滑嫩的后背，揉捏着她蜜桃似的臀肉，幻想着自己的性器已经插进了刚刚那吐着淫液的粉穴，“…呼……好爽……太爽了……精市的身体肏得太爽了……嗯……嗯再紧一点……啊……啊……”  
幸村哪里听过这么直白露骨的话，也没想到真田居然会对自己的身体做出这种事，露出这样的反应，极度羞赧之下她竟发觉自己夹紧的私密处好像又有了那酸胀的快感，有什么东西从紧闭的穴口滑了出来，只是被肏着双腿就有让她发出似是啜泣的呻吟。  
真田按着幸村的大腿加快了肏干的力道，他越抽插越是兴奋，没一会儿白皙的大腿内侧就被他摩擦成了粉红色，湿润的皮肤被他顶撞出了啪啪的水声。忽然他闷哼一声，身下也跟着一抖，在幸村的大腿根里射了出来。他抽出性器跪起身，分开那两条被自己肏到颤抖的腿。幸村已然被亵玩到全身酸软，眼下只能无力地摊开双腿，任由真田套弄着柱身，让剩下的精液一股一股全射在了红嫩的花瓣上。  
真田也满足地躺到在幸村身边，床上已经一片狼藉。


End file.
